


Sherlock Holmes’ Limits and Strengths

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Lists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A list wherein Watson tries to determine Sherlock Holmes' strength and weaknesses, and is, generally, very confused by both.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727173
Kudos: 20





	Sherlock Holmes’ Limits and Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I read where he tried to figure out what Holmes did for a living and promptly lost my shit, so here's a list if he were to add more.

Knowledge of literature—Nil.  
“ “ politics—Nil.  
“ “ philosophy—Nil.  
“ “ anatomy—Practical, but unsystematic.  
“ “ botany—Limited, proficient in poisons, lacking in practical gardening.  
“ “ chemistry—Profound  
“ “ theory—Limited.  
“ “ disguise—Inspired.  
“ “ music—Impressive, if old-fashioned.  
“ “ crime—Encyclopaedic.  
Has no knowledge of space; no knowledge of fashion, except when it comes to disguise and people’s various professions; most knowledge of new inventions relates solely in their use in crime and the solving thereof.  
Social knowledge—Limited.  
Romantic knowledge— ~~Unknown; will investigate further.~~ _Intense._


End file.
